


"I never got your name..."

by PlsHelpMyLackOfSleep



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlsHelpMyLackOfSleep/pseuds/PlsHelpMyLackOfSleep
Summary: Chiaki orders a drink from the coffee shop Sonia works part time at. Sonia accidentally makes Chiaki the wrong thing and Chiaki doesn't care, but as a princess, Sonia thinks she needs to make it up to her.
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Obviously, if either Chiaki or Sonia is a trigger character for you, you should stop reading this right now, but otherwise just some fluff
> 
> This story will have more than one chapter, Ill update when I have time.

“Thank you! Come again!” Sonia said, handing the cup of coffee over to the customer and watching as they left the store. She let out a sigh of relief, pressing her elbows onto the counter and leaning on them.  
“Was that any good?” she asked her colleague. 

“You’re doing fine, Sonia.” The other barista replied, giving her a smile and then going back to work. 

Sonia Stood up straight and brushed off her apron. Of course, she was doing great! She was Sonia Nevermind! She continued to reassure herself as she adjusted her bow when the bell on the door jingled, signaling someone had entered. Sonia took one more look down at her outfit before taking a deep breath, smiling, and turning to the register. 

“Hell...o?” The person standing in front of the counter was not at all who Sonia had expected. A short, chubby girl with pastel pink hair and sleepy eyes stood at the register. She was holding a ds, and after digging through one of her jacket pockets for money, she paused her game and looked up. In a soft, whispery voice she said, 

“A vanilla latte please…” and after peeking at the display case, “... And a pink cake pop.” 

Sonia stood there for a few seconds before realizing that she was staring and the girl had already shoved the money onto the counter. “O-oh, right away!” Sonia said, stumbling over her words and starting to make the drink, as the other employee behind the counter bagged the cake pop. 

What was it she had wanted? A vanilla frappe? Yes. That must have been it, She decided. Sonia finished and returned to the register, putting the drink down carefully on the counter. Grabbing the crumpled ten-dollar bill, she smoothed out the money before placing it inside the register. 

“Here’s your change,” Sonia said calmly, pushing a one-dollar bill and two quarters across the counter. The gamer pocketed the change before stashing the cake pop in her backpack and sipping her drink.

“Um…” She said quietly.

“I think you gave me a frappe instead of a latte… Uh- It's fine thou-” 

“Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! Let me make you a new one!” Sonia rambled frantically. It was her first day and she had already messed up!  
“N-no really it’s fine,” Sonia looked up, suddenly silenced by a hand on top of her own. 

“Really it’s ok, thank you for offering.” The girl gave a small smile and turned around, heading for the door. It was only after the doorbell clinked that Sonia was snapped out of her trance to see the door swinging and the girl was long gone.

“I have to find her again and repay her!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki Returns coffee shop and shows Sonia how to play Mario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Chaki Nanami, Sonia Nevermind, and mentions of Mario

It had been about a week since the girl had entered the coffee shop, and about a week since Sonia had seen or heard anything of her. She was starting to give up on seeing her again. 

She sighed into the mirror in the employees-only bathroom, closing her eyes. She untied her apron and hung it up on its hook. The other baristas shift had ended earlier than hers, and now she needed to close up. The cafe was extremely quiet for its usual warm, bustling atmosphere. 

Sonia jumped as the doorbell dinged, cutting through the quiet. She spotted a familiar shade of green out of the corner of her eye and swiftly turned around. She smiled excitedly, her eyes sparkling, as the customer shuffled into the cafe and out of the cold. 

“Hello!” Sonia exclaimed excitedly, running forward quickly and grasping the girl's small hands in her own. “You’re back!” Sonia beamed, but her smile slowly turned into a frown as she looked down at the girls hands, still firmly holding the ds from the previous day.

“Your hands are freezing!” Sonia said, concerned. 

“...Oh?” said a soft voice “I hadn't noticed…” She mumbled, finally sticking the ds in her bag and her hands in her pockets. 

“This will not do!” Sonia exclaimed, guiding the other girl over to a boot

“You sit here, I'll get you some hot chocolate!” She announced, smiling widely and rushing into the back area. The pink haired girl tilted her head slightly and pulled out her ds again. 

When Sonia returned, her guest was already halfway through a level of some video game. Sonia set down the cup on the table and slowly tapped the girl on the shoulder, getting her attention. 

“I never got your name!” Sonia said “My name is Sonia Nevermind! Pleased to make your acquaintance!” The other girl slowly lowered her ds, placing it on the table and staring at Sonia’s outstretched hand. 

“My name…” She said, grabbing Sonia's hand timidly. “...is Chiaki. Chiaki Nanami.” Sonia nodded and slid into the booth across from Chiaki.

“You have a very nice name,” Sonia said. Then turning to the console laying on the table

“Are you playing a game?” 

“Yep,” Chiaki responded, reaching for her hot chocolate. Then after a long sip of the cocoa, “Super Mario 64.” 

“Interesting, I haven't heard of that one before!” Sonia didn't really know any video games at all, as they weren’t big in her home country, but she didn't want it to seem like she wasn't interested. 

“Really?” Chiaki asked, setting her mug down and grabbing the ds. 

“Would you like to try?”

“Sure! Thank you for letting me use your console!”

“It's no bother, really,” Chiaki replied, a little bit excited that Sonia took interest in her games at all. 

“Just sit next to me and I can show you,” So Sonia moved next to her and took the console. 

“Use the d-pad to move…” Chiaki began to explain. 

That's how the next hour went by, with Chiaki teaching Sonia how to play the game and Sonia bringing her refills of hot chocolate every once and a while. It was only after her third cup of hot chocolate that Chiaki realized how late it was getting. 

“Sorry for keeping you so long,” Chiaki said apologetically 

“I should be going now, my roommates will be expecting me,”

“Oh no, thank you for showing me how to play, it was fun,” Sonia replied, giving her a smile and picking up the mugs. Chiaki nodded and picked up her things, heading to the door. She turned around right before she left and 

waved. Then she opened the door and walked down the street, out of view. 

Sonia finally turned off the lights and locked the back door. I hope I see her again, She thought, smiling and starting to walk home.


End file.
